


Bardzo długa doba

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hera during the s2 finale, Multi, kind of prequel to "Skok"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami 24 godziny potrafią dłużyć się bardziej niż miesiąc. Hera Syndulla, po raz pierwszy od kiedy została kapitanem własnego statku, musi czekać. I radzi sobie z tym tak, jak potrafi - mimo, iż często nie ma pojęcia, co ma zrobić z każdą, ciągnącą się w nieskończoność minutą.<br/>Ale w końcu Kanan przed odlotem obiecał, że się jeszcze zobaczą.<br/>Prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bardzo długa doba

**Author's Note:**

> [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover) napisała swój [Skok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6731470). I to był fik który walnął mnie prosto w żołądek i wykręcił na drugą stronę. I musiałam dodać swoje pięć groszy do finału też, bo nie byłabym sobą. Wszyscy zajmują się Kananem (oczywiste), Ezrą (też tak jakby), Rexem czy Ashoką. Ja jednak ostatnie sceny oglądałam patrząc tylko i wyłącznie na Herę. Animacja jej twarzy, od nadziei, przez szok, po rozpacz to prawdziwe mistrzostwo.  
>  Zatem z okazji Star Wars Day - Hera finałowa :)

Pierwsze godziny po odlocie Phantoma były najtrudniejsze. Na Herę czekały ogromne ilości pracy na platformie, gdzie rozlokowało się centrum dowodzenia, ale nie potrafiła zmusić się, by opuścić kokpit Ducha. W nim znajdowały się przecież (nastawione na częstotliwość małego promu) specjalnie zabezpieczone kanały komunikacji. Nagle budowa bazy przestała mieć dla niej tak wielkie znaczenie. Była istotna, oczywiście, ale wszystko toczyło się w miarę gładko, poradzą sobie bez niej spokojnie.  
Ten jeden, jedyny raz dla kapitan Syndulli ważniejsze stało się pełne niepokoju oczekiwanie na jakiekolwiek wiadomości, niż koordynowanie montażu kolejnych baraków.  
Ashoka wspomniała, że sam lot do celu zajmie im około dziewięciu godzin. Nie wiedziała, jak długo zamierzają przebywać w tym dziwnym miejscu, o którym bardzo uważnie starali się przy niej nie mówić. Powinno ją to irytować, ale sama zbyt dobrze pamiętała wszystkie sekrety związane z rebelią. Rozumiała konieczność selekcji informacji, no, w każdym razie przed nimi udawała, że rozumie.  
Kolejne dziewięć godzin na powrót.  
Czy istnieje w ogóle szansa, żeby wszystko zamknęło się w jednej dobie?

Próbowała pokonać zjadający ją lęk racjonalnymi argumentami: Kanan ostatnio poczynił ogromne postępy w walce, Ezra też stawał się coraz lepszy w posługiwaniu się mieczem świetlnym. Trenowali do upadłego i jej, postronnej obserwatorce, wydawali się jednolitą machiną wojenną. Rozumieli się bez słów, walczyli bez potknięć, ufali sobie i Mocy, to w końcu musi zaprocentować, prawda? Wielokrotnie udało im się uciec Inkwizytorom, a tym razem nie byli sami. Mieli przy sobie Ashokę, która, jeśli wierzyć słowom młodego, była kimś na kształt potężnej bogini miecza zdolnej pokonać wrogów jednym ruchem nadgarstka.  
Poza tym obiecał przecież, że się jeszcze zobaczą. A od kiedy go poznała, Kanan Jarrus nigdy, przenigdy nie złamał danego jej słowa.  
Trzymała się tej obietnicy z desperacją, która ją samą zaskakiwała. Gdy zamykała na chwilę oczy, widziała nad sobą wyraźnie jego twarz, tak doskonale znaną. Złamany nos, zabawne skrzywienie ust, potargane włosy, bródka łaskocząca ją w szyję, gdy językiem drażnił końcówkę lekku. Wspominała delikatny, pełen czułości dotyk, cichy śmiech. Morskie oczy zamglone namiętnością, gdy w zaciszu jego kabiny, żegnali się po swojemu, po raz ostatni. Całą noc uśmiechała się do niego, kryjąc swój niepokój, nie chcąc przysparzać mu dodatkowych zmartwień, ale on jak zwykle ją przejrzał. Pocałunkami płoszył ponure myśli, pieszczotami odganiał strach ściskający jej serce. I przez cały czas wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jakby chciał jej obraz wyryć sobie pod powiekami. A ona robiła dokładnie to samo. Zasnęli nad ranem, spleceni ciasno jak nigdy, bojąc się wypuścić drugą osobę choć na chwilę z objęć. 

Uda im się ta tajemnicza misja, na pewno.  
Jak zwykle.  
Prawda?

Niepewność dręcząca ją od kiedy prom zniknął w chmurach zasnuwających niebo nad Atallon, musiała być tylko efektem przemęczenia i nerwów, spowodowanych nie do końca miłym przyjęciem rebelii przez lokalną populację planety. Poradzili sobie z Kryknami, poradzą sobie też ze wszystkim innym, co im stanie na drodze.  
W głębi serca zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej czuwanie nad łączami nie ma sensu, że w niczym nie pomoże swoim Jedi, ale po prostu... musiała wiedzieć. Trochę pocieszał ją fakt, że postawiła na swoim i zabrali Phantom z Chopperem, zamiast jednego z małych transportowców z przygodnym astromechem. Gwałtowne protesty Kanana tylko utwierdziły ją w podejrzeniach, że obawiał się o powodzenie misji i nie chciał pozbawiać jej kolejnego członka załogi. Ona jednak wierzyła, że Chop o nich zadba, na tyle na ile będzie w stanie. I dzięki temu była odrobinkę spokojniejsza wiedząc, że mają przy boku kogoś, kto będzie ich strzec wtedy, gdy ona nie mogła.

Wysunęła się spod pulpitu sterowniczego, przetarła oczy i opadła na wysłużone siedzisko należące do pilota. Naprawiła wszystkie drobne usterki, jakie tylko przyszły jej do głowy, przeczyściła przewody i przeprowadziła pełną diagnostykę systemów. Nic więcej nie wymagało jej uwagi. Wizja bezczynnego siedzenia i wpatrywania się w komunikatory przerażała ją, ale wciąż nie potrafiła zmusić się do opuszczenia statku. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła syk rozsuwanych paneli i turkusową głowę zaglądającą ostrożnie do środka.  
\- Bardzo jesteś zajęta? – Sabine rozejrzała się uważnie po kokpicie i przysiadła na fotelu z przodu kabiny.  
\- Niestety już wcale – Hera wzruszyła zrezygnowana ramionami. Dni, gdy udawała przed dziewczyną, że wszystko jest w porządku dawno już minęły. Sama nie wiedziała kiedy to się stało. Jakoś na przestrzeni ostatniego roku stały się bardziej partnerkami, niż kapitanem i nie do końca świadomą wszystkiego załogantką.  
Mandalorianka sięgnęła do kieszeni. Wyjęła z niej łącze, troszkę większe i masywniejsze od standardowego, używanego przez nich na co dzień. W obudowie migotały na niebiesko i czerwono niewielkie diody.  
\- Zsynchronizowałam komunikator znaleziony przez Rexa w okręcie od księżniczki z kanałami z Ducha. Ma około stu metrów zasięgu i w tych granicach będziesz w stanie odebrać każde połączenie przychodzące tutaj – wychyliła się, położyła urządzenie na dłoni Hery i zacisnęła na nim jej palce. - Zeb mi pomógł. Mówi, że nie ma zamiaru samodzielnie targać wszystkich skrzyń z czujnikami i żebyśmy lepiej się pośpieszyły – dodała po chwili znacząco, wskazując na właz prowadzący na dolny pokład.  
Hera roześmiała się. Trochę sztucznie, ale widziała, że Sabine doceniła gest.  
\- Nie możemy pozwolić mu zatem czekać – oznajmiła, wstając energicznie i otrzepując spodnie. Komlink przypięła uważnie do paska, sprawdziła jego działanie i ruszyła do wyjścia. Cichy, niepewny głos zatrzymał ją w progu.  
\- Hera... - nie odwracała głowy, nagle pewna co usłyszy za chwilę. Nie pomyliła się. - Dasz nam znać, jak czegokolwiek się dowiesz? Obojętnie, co by to miało być?  
Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, wdzięczna, że dziewczyna nie widzi zrezygnowanego wyrazu jej twarzy.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdziła i nie oglądając się za siebie zeskoczyła z drabiny prosto do ładowni.

Kilka godzin ciężkiej, fizycznej pracy na świeżym powietrzu potrafi zdziałać cuda, myślała Hera wlokąc się z powrotem na Ducha. Była tak skupiona na rozmieszczaniu awaryjnych generatorów do czujników, wymianie baterii na bardziej trwałe i pilnowaniu, by żadna z Krykn nie zbliżyła się do nich, że na chwilę całkowicie zapomniała o swoich zmartwieniach. Raz tylko przerwała wszystko, gdy przenikliwie zapikało łącze. Sabine i Zeb natychmiast porzucili swoje stanowiska i znaleźli się przy niej. Razem odczytali zwięzły komunikat Choppera:  
_„Wyszliśmy z nadprzestrzeni, zarządzono ciszę w eterze”._  
Popatrzyli tylko na siebie porozumiewawczo i bez słowa rozeszli się do dalszych obowiązków.  
Bo i też nie było czego komentować. Chop mimo swoich wad był zbyt... rozsądny, by złamać tak wyraźny rozkaz. Nie odezwie się więcej, dopiero gdy będą wracać. Czyli pozostaje im znowu czekanie. Ale koniec z użalaniem się, postanowiła Hera. Wszyscy mieli wyznaczone zadania, baza sama się nie złoży i nie zabezpieczy. A jak (gdy, poprawiła się natychmiast) Jedi wrócą, zastaną w pełni funkcjonalną osadę, działającą na pełnych obrotach.

Teraz jednak z ulgą wspięła się po drabinie i opadła na kanapę we wspólnym. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek gorącego kafu podany przez Zeba. Żadne z nich nie miało apetytu, ani tym bardziej głowy do gotowania, ale z rozsądku wmusili w siebie po wysokoenergetycznym batonie. To im powinno pomóc zachować siły przez jakiś czas.  
Aż do powrotu reszty załogi.  
Potem siedzieli w milczeniu, każde zajęte swoimi sprawami. Sabine porządkowała zapas kolorowych sprejów, segregując je według odcieni, Zeb w skupieniu czyścił swój bo-krabin, a ona przeglądała spływające wciąż nowe dane dotyczące planety. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie była taka jałowa, jak się na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało. Istniały specjalne rodzaje jadalnych bulw, które z łatwością poradzą sobie w wysokozmineralizowanym, suchym podłożu. Trzeba pomyśleć o polu eksperymentalnym, poszukać osób z doświadczeniem rolniczym, wytyczyć obszar na uprawy. Systematycznie odznaczała kolejne punkty na liście, którą miała wysłać komandorowi Sato. Świeże bulwy uniezależniłyby ich choć częściowo od dostaw żywności z innych komórek, pozwoliły na więcej swobody, na zmagazynowanie liofilizatów na czarną godzinę. Każdy z nich będzie musiał choć trochę zająć się dbaniem o roślinki. Wyobraziła sobie minę Ezry, gdy dowie się, że czas zamienić ćwiczenia z mieczem na machanie łopatą. Parsknęła cicho pod nosem, a na zaciekawione spojrzenie Zeba odpowiedziała pokazując mu pad z proponowanym grafikiem prac na polu. Wybuchnął basowym śmiechem, zaraz do niego dołączyła Sabine, chichocząc złośliwie. Przez chwile na wyścigi wymyślali najbardziej wredne prace dla młodego i Hera, poniekąd wbrew sobie, przyłączyła się do zabawy. To było dobre. Takie swojskie i codzienne. Niemal jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Mimo, iż w chwili ich odlotu zmieniło się wszystko. 

Sabine pierwsza zauważyła nagły smutek kapitan, przysunęła się bliżej, objęła ją ramieniem. Zeb po chwili dołączył z drugiej strony. I siedzieli tak, sama nie wiedziała ile, każde pogrążone w swoich niewesołych myślach. W końcu podniosła się i kazała im iść spać. Następnego dnia musieli skontrolować zamontowane dziś generatory, upewnić się, że wszystko działa, poszukać i zabezpieczyć odpowiednie miejsce na uprawy. Powinni być wypoczęci i gotowi do działania. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, gdzie jest Rex, ale martwienie się o klona też zostawiła na później. Widać potrzebował samotności, inaczej dołączyłby do ekipy z Ducha. Jutro postara się z nim porozmawiać, włączyć go do dalszych działań. Nikomu nie przyjdzie nic dobrego z samotnego siedzenia i zamartwiania się.

W swojej kajucie z westchnieniem zrzuciła kombinezon, wciągnęła przez głowę miękką bluzę z kapturem i ciepłochronne spodnie. Noce na Atallon były zaskakująco chłodne w porównaniu z dusznymi dniami. Położyła się na łóżku, ale sen nie przychodził. Znowu opadły ją czarne myśli, panika na chwilę odebrała oddech.  
A co jeśli się rozdzielili?  
Jeśli jedno z nich zostało ranne i potrzebowało pomocy?  
Poddała się zrezygnowana, odrzuciła okrycie, złapała łącze i na palcach przemknęła do kajuty naprzeciwko. Nagle przystanęła w korytarzu, zaniepokojona nienaturalną ciszą. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że bezwiednie nasłuchuje pikania Choppera. Kto by przypuszczał, że będzie się niepokoiła nawet o złośliwego astromecha?  
Rozsunęła panele i skrzywiła się mimowolnie widząc starannie zasłane łóżko, koc złożony w równą kostkę, tak jakby w kajucie nikt nie mieszkał. Już dawno przestała się zastanawiać nad Kanana potrzebą nieustannej gotowości do ucieczki. Zrozumiała, że to silniejsze od niego, pozostałość pierwszych ciemnych lat panowania Imperium, gdy był całkowicie sam. Wierzyła całą sobą, że to tylko stary odruch, nie mający już od dawna nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Na Duchu w końcu był jego dom i jego rodzina.  
Wyciągnęła się na koi, przykryła kocem. Łącze położyła w zasięgu wzroku, podkręciła tylko głośność sygnałów do maksimum. Wątpiła czy uda jej się zasnąć, ale wolała upewnić się, że nie przegapi żadnego komunikatu.  
I bardzo starannie nie liczyła upływających godzin.

Nie rozumiała co się z nią dzieje. Przecież już wcześniej rozstawali się, gdy jedno z nich leciało na samodzielne misje, w większości równie niebezpieczne. Zawsze towarzyszyło im ryzyko, zawsze liczyli się z tym, że każda akcja może być tą ostatnią. Dlaczego akurat teraz wszystko zdawało się zupełnie inne? Dlaczego raz za razem przechodził ją zimny dreszcz strachu, jakby wszystkim Jedi groziło ogromne i niespodziewane niebezpieczeństwo? Czy to tylko paranoja, czy tajemnicza siła próbuje dać znać, że coś strasznego dzieje się z jej rodziną? Nigdy nie rozumiała jak ona działa, ale kilka razy będąc z Kananem poczuła... coś. Jakąś nienazwaną obecność otaczającą ich i przenikającą, potężną i nieuchwytną, groźną i niezwykle łagodną jednocześnie. W takich momentach całą sobą doświadczała niezwykłej łączności z otaczającym ją światem. Próbowała to kiedyś tłumaczyć Kananowi, starając się zrozumieć, on jednak tylko uśmiechał się i przytulał ją mocno.  
\- Niech Moc będzie z wami – wyszeptała w ciemność wreszcie zamykając oczy.

W środku nocy wyrwał ją z płytkiego snu donośny dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia. Złapała łącze i przeczytała wyświetlony na czerwono prosty komunikat. Nie zauważyła, kiedy do kajuty wpadli Zeb z Sabine i wyjęli komlink z jej nagle sztywnych palców. Nie zwracała uwagi na ich bezskuteczne próby wyciągnięcia dalszych wieści z astromecha. Patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem i zastanawiała się, co tak naprawdę kryje się za tą tajemniczą wiadomością.  
Co się wydarzyło, że Chopper odmawia podania jakichkolwiek szczegółów?  
Na niewielkim ekranie komunikatora, niepomne wrażenia jakie wywołały, wciąż widniały cztery słowa wiadomości:  
_„Wracamy. Jeden ciężko ranny.”_

Nikt już nie zasnął tej nocy, nawet nie próbowali kłaść się na powrót, wiedzieli dobrze, że nie ma to sensu. Zeb zrobił dla każdego po kubku wyjątkowo mocnego kafu i godzinę dzielącą ich od świtu przeczekali w milczeniu, w pokoju wspólnym, każde pogrążone we własnych, niewesołych myślach. Gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca rozjaśniły okolicę na tyle, że można było funkcjonować na zewnątrz bez sztucznego oświetlenia, zabrali się do pracy. Sabine zajęła się przyspieszoną reorganizacją centrum medycznego przy pomocy Lasata, mruczącego wciąż pod nosem na humorzaste droidy i niepełne dane. Starali się, na miarę ich skromnych możliwości, jak najlepiej przygotować choć jeden z pokoi zabiegowych na powrót Phantoma. Hera nie mogła patrzeć na to całe zamieszanie, każde z wykrzykiwanych poleceń (zapasy iniekcji na obrażenia wewnętrzne do chłodni, chipy sterujące mechanicznymi kończynami proszę złożyć wraz z protezami w magazynie A) powodowało zimny dreszcz wędrujący jej powoli po plecach. 

Co się wydarzyło na Malachor?  
Kto jest ranny?  
Chyba nie Ezra, wtedy Chopper powinien coś dodać. Kanan raczej też nie... prawda?  
W końcu latali razem tak wiele lat, jakby coś się stało komuś z załogi, droid nie poprzestałby na suchym komunikacie. Czy może stan rannego był tak poważny, że nie chciał im robić fałszywej nadziei?  
W końcu zdenerwowała się sama na siebie za te domysły. Co komu z nich przyjdzie dobrego? Jeszcze kilka godzin i osobiście się przekona o wszystkim. Na razie najważniejsze jest, że wracają. Przeżyli i wracają, tego się musi trzymać, a z całą resztą jakoś sobie poradzą.

Zajęła się innymi problemami. W zapamiętaniu wklepywała dane do terminali, koordynowała dostawy konieczne do rozpoczęcia upraw (komandor Sato z entuzjazmem przyjął jej sugestie, rozumiejąc jak znaczące jest zapewnienie choć niewielkich, niezależnych zapasów żywności), słowem robiła co mogła, by tylko nie myśleć, nie zastanawiać się. Niebawem pojawił się obok niej Rex, poważny i zacięty, przejął część z jej zadań. I wcale, ale to wcale nie zerkali co chwila na leżące na blacie pomiędzy nimi, wciąż milczące łącze.  
Wreszcie, po kilku godzinach, gdy Hera miała wrażenie, że z frustracji ciśnie datapadem o jedną ze skrzyń, komunikator zamigotał na czerwono, krótką, znaną wszystkim sekwencją _„wyjście z nadprzestrzeni”_. Zerwała się z miejsca, zerknęła na Rexa i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, jak stary klon głęboko nabiera powietrza, po czym zmusza się do łagodnego uśmiechu.

Och.

Ma rację.  
Przecież nie mogą jej zobaczyć bladej i wystraszonej, musi im pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Odetchnęła głęboko, wypogodziła twarz, jak tylko umiała i szybkim marszem ruszyła na lądowisko.  
Gdy zza chmur wynurzyła się charakterystyczna sylwetka niewielkiego promu, nie musiała już udawać. Z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust, z sercem bijącym mocno i szybko, z obezwładniającą ulgą (prom wydawał się zupełnie nienaruszony, przecież jakby coś poważnego się stało, statek też by oberwał), obserwowała jak sprawnie ląduje na niewielkiej, wysuniętej platformie. Postąpiła do przodu i czekała tylko, aż otworzy się właz.  
Gdy w końcu to się stało, gdy ze środka powoli wyszły dwie postaci, miała wrażenie, jakby wielki Besalisk walnął ją czterema pięściami prosto w brzuch.  
Blady i przerażony Ezra podtrzymywał chwiejącego się, przygarbionego Kanana, z przepaską zasłaniającą oczy.  
Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy się przy nich znalazła, wiedziała tylko, że nie zniesie już ani sekundy więcej oddalenia. Uniosła ręce do tak bardzo kochanej twarzy, teraz skrzywionej w wyrazie bólu. Widziała głębokie rany wystające spod przepaski, brutalna prawda co to może oznaczać, trafiła ją w samo serce. 

Kanan stracił wzrok. 

Od razu ją wyczuł, spróbował się uśmiechnąć i to już było dla niej za dużo. Ze stłumionym szlochem objęła go mocno, sama nie wiedziała, czy żeby go podtrzymać? Żeby pokazać że nie jest sam? Czy żeby poczuł, jak jest wdzięczna, że do niej wrócił?  
Zrobiło jej się niedobrze od słodkawego zapachu spalonego mięsa, wymieszanego z ostrą wonią środków antyseptycznych i opatrunków z bactą, ale nie puszczała go. W tej jednej, krótkiej chwili tylko to się liczyło.  
Miała go.  
\- H..hera – doszedł do niej jego cichy szept i ramiona Kanana otoczyły ją i jeszcze mocniej przyciągnęły, tak że nie znajdował się między nimi ani centymetr wolnego miejsca.  
Tak, jak powinno być.  
Już za chwilę go puści i zaprowadzi do centrum medycznego (czy mieli wystarczająca ilość środków na oparzenia?). Za chwilę zajmie się przygnębionym Ezrą, sprawdzi czy nic mu nie jest, dowie się wszystkiego, co będzie umiał jej przekazać o misji. W pełni zrozumie, dlaczego z promu nie wyszedł nikt więcej. Pocieszy Rexa i resztę załogi, wspólnie opłaczą Ashokę.  
Ale teraz... teraz liczył się tylko Kanan.  
\- Zaprowadzę cię do zabiegowego – zmusiła się do spokoju i odsunęła się lekko. Odwrócił głowę podążając za jej głosem.  
\- I będziesz mnie trzymała za rękę? - zapytał swoim dawnym tonem, z charakterystycznym półuśmiechem, tak jakby nic się nie stało, jakby wrócił tylko lekko poobijany, z jakiejś szalonej akcji i wymagał założenia ledwie kilku szwów.  
Hera przełknęła zdradliwe łzy. Nie miało znaczenia, że jej nie widzi. Zna ją tak dobrze, że na pewno od razu odkryłby gdyby płakała. Nie da mu żadnych powodów do dalszych zmartwień. Teraz najważniejsze było by wydobrzał. By medycy ocenili stan jego ran i podjęli decyzję, jak można mu pomóc.  
Wypłacze się później, w samotności, jak już zajmie się wszystkim.  
\- Zawsze – odpowiedziała pewnie.  
Pozwoliła, by Ezra na powrót objął swojego mistrza, a sama splotła swoje palce z jego i powoli, krok za krokiem poprowadziła ich do szpitala.


End file.
